Dungeon magazine 127
Dungeon issue 127 was released in October of 2005. It contained the following articles related to the Forgotten Realms: Dungeon of the Crypt : By Eric L. Boyd, Illustrated by Jeff Carlisle, Cartography by Rob Lazzaretti. p. 62-88 The High Hunt leaves the streets of Waterdeep and heads beneath the City of the Dead where monstrous criminal overlords compete for the favor of their mysterious master. It will take more than skill with a blade to cut through the web of deceit and treachery that surrounds the Vampire Master of Waterdeep. Do you have what it takes to survive the Dungeon of the Crypt? Part two of Vampies of Waterdeep. Module for 4 PC's of levels 12-15. Index 'Characters' * Arthyrn Mornstorm: importer of artisan's tools * Bonesplitter: half-green dragon ettin barbarian * Caedes: Fhang's bloodbag imp * Fhang: doppleganger vampire * Galguth Shund: crypt spawn wizard, member of the Cryptkeepers Alliance and Arcane Brotherhood * Lord Horingar "the Elfslayer" Nandar: noble hunter and worshiper of Malar * Nar'Shindah Sugimar: rakshasa, naztharune outcast * Phalantar Orivan: fence and seller of exotic substances * Rajah: Nar'Shindah's tiger companion * Lord Thestus Thongolir: sage of religion (Shar) :Mentioned only * Arklem Greeth: leader in the Arcane Brotherhood * Artor Morlin: aka the Baron of Blood, vampire * Lord Bilaerus Thongolir II: brother of Thestus Thongolir * Claugiyliamatar: aka old Gnawbones, green dragon * Delyn Methemarrk: importer of artisan's tools * Dhusarra yr Fadila el Abhuk: vampire worshiper of Malar * Halaster Blackcloak: mad mage of Undermountain * Hlaavin: Half-illithid greater doppelganger, leader of the Unseen, Fhang's original master * Lady Hylla Eirontalar: Waterhavian noble, agent of Gnawbones * Jaluth "Snakeface" Alaerth: leader in the Arcane Brotherhood * Jingles: halfling cutpurse, agent of Gnawbones * Khelben Arunsun: the Blackstaff * Nain Keenwhistler: member of the Crazed Venturers * Qysar Shoon VI * Savengriff: wizard * Lord Ulguth Ilvastarr II: noble and worshiper of Gargauth 'Creatures' * battle horror: "The Champion of Iltkar" * Cryptkeeper thug * destrachan (mentioned only) * grisgol: a construct composed of spent magic items, powered by a lich * mindcrawler: half-illithid carrion crawler * mimic * flying finger: necromancer knuckle swarm variant * shield guardian 'Deities' :Mentioned only * Gargauth * Lathander * Malar * Milil * Shar 'Items' * amulet of proof against detection and location * belt of Iltakar * clenched fist of Karlyn: an amulet of mighty fists * battasss: an osssra oil * duthlah'hass: an osssra oil * gauntlets of Rhynda: a set of bracers of armor * laerisss: an osssra oil * mantle of Amah: a cloak of resistance * Shadowstrike: a sword of subtlety * staff of banishment 'Locations' * City of the Dead * Deepwinter Vault * Dungeon of the Crypt * Waterdeep :Mentioned only * Castle Daggerford * Ch'Chitl: illithid-ruled, subterranean city * Delimbiyr valley * Host Tower of the Arcane * Icewind Dale * Luskan * Morlin Castle: Artor Morlin's former keep. Castle Daggerford built on top of its ruins * Nandar Villa * Neverwinter * North Ward of Waterdeep * Phalantar's Philtres & Components: owned by Phalantar Orivan * Sea Ward of Waterdeep * Shoonach: capitol of the Shoon Imperium * Silver Marches * Skullport * Sword Coast * Thongolir villa * Undermountain 'Organizations' * Arcane Brotherhood * Company of Crazed Venturers * Cryptkeepers Alliance * House Sultlue * House Thorp * Mask's Conscripts * Mirrorkin of the Unseen * Shadow Thieves * Xanathar Thieves' Guild :Mentioned only * Guild of Chandlers and Lamplighters * Lords of Waterdeep * Lords' Alliance * Watchful Order of Magists and Protectors